


In the eye of the beholder

by Qwertzu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice), Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu
Summary: Makkachin sometimes thought humans were strange. Even Viktor, Makkachin’s own human. He constantly smelled of ice, even in the summer. Makkachin didn’t quite understand how it was possible but he had long ago accepted that the permanent winter scent was part of Viktor’s quirks – like the shinies Viktor collected.





	In the eye of the beholder

Makkachin sometimes thought humans were strange. Even Viktor, Makkachin’s own human. He constantly smelled of ice, even in the summer. Makkachin didn’t quite understand how it was possible but he had long ago accepted that the permanent winter scent was part of Viktor’s quirks – like the shinies Viktor collected. The human would sometimes leave for a few days, dropping Makkachin off at Coco’s place (not that he didn’t like staying with Coco and her humans, it’s just that he always missed Viktor), and return home triumphantly with a new shiny. Shinies used to make Viktor happy. _Used to_. Lately Viktor smelled mostly sad. Makkachin did his best to cheer him up, play with him, show him how much he loved him. It usually helped for a few hours but as darkness fell, so would Viktor’s mood. No matter how hard he tried, at end of the day the human would often lie on his bed cuddled up with Makkachin and sigh, even from his sleep.

Feeling helpless and unable to do anything about it, Makkachin decided to ask Coco for help. She said her human, Alina, used to smell like that too. ‘Humans smell like that when they’re feeling lonely,’ she explained.

Makkachin was hurt. _Wasn’t he a good companion? Didn’t he make Viktor happy? Was he a bad dog? Why? They used to be so happy together…_

‘Blockheaded males,’ Coco huffed at him. ‘Your human longs for a mate. Someone to have tiny human pups with.’

A mate? Makkachin would do anything for Viktor but a mate was not something he could give him… No, he would find a perfect human for Viktor! There had to be one, somewhere out there!

And so, every time Viktor took him for a walk, Makkachin observed other dogs’ humans carefully. But nobody smelled good enough for his Viktor, and those few who caught Makkachin’s interest were already mated. Still, Makkachin refused to give up.

 

* * *

 

One day, Viktor came back with a new shiny and—for the first time in what felt like ages—he looked happy again. Nosing Viktor’s bag for treats Makkachin caught a smell of another human on Viktor’s clothes. It was a surprisingly nice scent, under the unpleasant odour of alcohol. A young male, as far as Makkachin could tell. Did Viktor find himself a mate? The scent mixed with Viktor’s nicely, like they were meant to be – Makkachin decided he liked this one. He barked in approval, informing Viktor he looked forward to meeting his mate.

But days passed and Viktor’s mate didn’t show up, leaving Makkachin confused and Viktor pining.

One day they were cuddling on the couch, with Viktor staring fixedly at the strange small box which made noises. It would have been a completely unremarkable day but for Makkachin it was the day when Viktor finally smiled again.

“Makka,” his human said, rubbing Makkachin’s ears playfully, “we’re going to Japan!”

Makkachin didn’t know what this ‘Japan’ was but it didn’t sound like ‘the vet’ and it clearly made Viktor elated, so it had to be a good thing. Soon after, Viktor began packing his things. Makkachin knew from experience that the bigger the bag Viktor took, the longer he would be gone. His heart sank when Viktor took out the biggest suitcase he owned – but then he began packing Makkachin’s toys too. _They were going together?_ Unable to help himself, Makkachin began jumping around the suitcase, barking in happiness.

 

* * *

 

Being let out of the kennel after what felt like endless hours, Makkachin decided that he _hated_ travelling. Thankfully Viktor was there, stroking his fur and cooing at him softly. It soothed him, making him feel better. Viktor fed him and took him for a long walk to a train station. Makkachin knew trains. He didn’t necessarily like them, because trains meant he had to wear a muzzle and sit still, but at least he got to stay with Viktor. Thankfully the train ride wasn’t too long. Makkachin could smell ocean when they got off. He instantly liked this new place.

They walked for a while but then Viktor started looking pretty lost. He stared at the small box with noises and looked around helplessly.

 _Humans,_ Makkachin huffed with fond exasperation. He tugged at his leash, dragging Viktor to a nearby human who smelled like the ocean. The two humans talked and waved their hands, and eventually Viktor continued on his way with renewed determination.

The place Viktor took him to was big. There was a faded scent of another dog around the house and Makkachin could tell the dog had been happy here. The mated human pair and their female pup were very nice. They petted him, gave him yummy food and let him explore the house without the muzzle and leash. Something in their scent reminded Makkachin of Viktor’s mate. Were they family? Would Makkachin finally get to meet him? Was that why Viktor was so excited?

After sniffing everything in the house to his heart’s content, Makkachin barked at the door, asking to explore the garden. Ruffling his fur affectionately, the female who smelled of cigarette smoke let him out. He was playing around and chasing snowflakes when the front door opened and he spotted a new human. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of a familiar scent. _Finally!_ The human who made his Viktor happy again! He barked happily. Excited to meet his soon-to-be second human, Makkachin leapt at him. Caught off-guard, Viktor’s mate tumbled to the ground. Makkachin licked his face in both greeting and apology, waggling his tail wildly. Despite his surprise, Viktor’s mate laughed and instinctively petted him. For a moment they just stayed like that, looking at each other quietly. _Yes,_ Makkachin thought, _he’ll make a fine mate for Viktor_. They were interrupted by the arrival of the human’s father. Whatever he said, it made Viktor’s mate scramble to his feet. Then, much to Makkachin’s joy, he started running, following Viktor’s scent to where Makkachin wasn’t allowed.

_Finally._


End file.
